wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Crystal Jewels video games
Crystal Jewels is a collection of role-playing video games developed with the aid of Gameguys and published with the aid of Demogames. Over the years, a massive wide variety of spin-off based on the collection have additionally been developed by way of multiple companies. While the foremost collection consists of RPGs, spin-off video games encompass different genres, such as action role-playing, puzzle, fighting, and digital pet games. Most of the video games have been developed completely for Nintendo handhelds, video recreation consoles, and PCs dating from the GameQ to the modern-day generation of video sport consoles. There are 137 games in the franchise. Main games :Main article:Crystal Jewels (video game series) Spinoff games Crystal Jewels Arcade series :Main article:Crystal Jewels Arcade Crystal Jewels Tournament series :Main article:Crystal Jewels Tournament CrystalZeni series The CrystalZeni series consists of five games only released in Japan. The CrystalZeni device was created in 1997 in Japan. Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl series :Main article:Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Crystal Jewels Land :Main article:Crystal Jewels Land Kurrisukken Stadium series Like the fighting game series, which is the continuation of Crystal Jewels Tournament, but with different names. Other spinoffs Handheld consoles Arcade games The Crystal Jewels Arcade games were created in Japan in various dates. The Crystal Jewels Arcade games, not to be confused with Crystal Jewels Arcade series, are the games that were played at the arcade. Some of the Crystal Jewels arcade games were released in Europe since 1999. Board games Crystal Jewels Zocklox The game, Crystal Jewels Zocklox was for older fans like teens and up to enjoy Crystal Jewels again, but in the twist. It is used with Crystal Jewels Trading Card game, but with different game concepts. If the Crystal Monster knocks out it dies rather faint in the board game. The game then causes controversy and it is banned from schools and some homes since the card game's release. The game have contain mature violence with weapons like knives, etc. and some objectionable content unsuitable for younger viewers. The game is burned in public and releases and copies were gotten rid of and destroyed. The game was criticized from having age-inappropriate game mechanics to Crystal Jewels fans and concepts to the reference to controversial media. The board game was also removed from Japan, starting there, and removed the game from all the countries. Toy games Mobile apps Crystal Jewels CrystalPod This app, launched in 2013 is available worldwide. It features the CrystalPod used from the games, anime, and other media. It is a mobile version of the series and consist of the functions. The functions are searchable Crystal Monsters, maps, and new locations. The maps and items can be viewed from Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends to Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. It is available in all devices. Crystal Jewels Moon Blade Stragedy Guide This app, launched in 2018, is available worldwide. It features a guide to the video game, Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, includes maps, new Crystal Monsters, new characters, and new locations. The app is the guide made from Japan. Crystal Jewels TV The electronic app, Crystal Jewels TV, lets people browse through new episodes and movies, along with special, by season, series, or year of the Crystal Jewels. The Crystal Jewels TV series app was launched in 2012 and could be found in Kindle Fire, Android, and iOS devices. It is avaliable in 20 languages and is seperates by series and movies. Crystal Jewels Central The app Crystal Jewels Central can be found in Gameshops using the SD card. This app is about thechatting room where people in their community communicate with each other. There are 50 room catergoriea in the app. This app can be fpund on Android devices, iPhone devices, and iOS devices. CrystalShop The electronic all, CrystalShop allows players of Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends, Souls of Legends 2, Garnet and Turquoise, Garnet 2 and Turquoise 2, and Moon Blade, to buy new costumes and go premium, but to be required is the SD card and payments. Founded in 2012, the app appears on all devices, requirung credit cards and money to buy the items and new features. Crystal Jewels Bam apps :Main article:Crystal Jewels Bam Crystal Jewels Bam:Collide The electronic app game was discharged on the App Store and Google Play. Crystal Jews Bam, was co-developed with Heroz Japan, a corporation that makes a speciality of computer science. because the app parlor game, layers will move items around a virtual taking part in field. Upon reaching AN opponent's Crystal Monster, the 2 might have interaction in battle. The strategy game lets one play single-player against the pc or contend with different players on-line. Crystal Jewels Bam:Dissolved The electronic app game was discharged on the App Store and Google Play. Crystal Jews Bam, was co-developed with Heroz Japan, an organization that produces a speciality of engineering. as a result of the app game, layers can move things around a virtual collaborating in field. Upon reaching AN opponent's Crystal Monster, the two may need interaction in battle. The strategy game lets one play single-player against the laptop or traumatize completely different players on-line. Crystal Jewels Zocklox The electronic app, Crystal Jewels Zocklox was removed from all the app stores because of the condition of the app could freeze the phones of any type. The app, created by Gameguys were one of the controversial apps in the app stores and in the franchise. Demogames has convinced the company to bring back the app, but the company refuses to do so and told Demogames that the app sends criticized view over levels of controversy around many fans of the Crystal Jewels series. The app was never in any app stores again. Crystal Jewels Dash The electronic app was released in 2011 in the fifth generation. This game challenges the player characters into a race. A racing game, it was popular worldwide, and is available in 30 languages while translatable. Crystal Jewels Dash was created by Gameguys Mobile. 30 characters are playable in the game and 50 prizes are earnable by levels and scores. Each race is three laps each and option of eight backgrounds. Crystal Jewels Brawl The electronic app that was released in 2013, it features a fighting game that 50 Crystal Monsters are playable. The electronic app is available in English, Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, French, Korean, Italian, and Russian. The app has 8 backgrounds. Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game The app based on the Crystal Jewels Trading Card game was released in 2015 in the United States in North American release. There is multiplayer available and there are 40 player fields to play from. The game is a popular app in Crystal Jewels. There is a game that is a sidegame to this app, Crystal Jewels TCG simulator, a simulator to train for tournaments. Crystal Jewels Get That Spider! :Main article:Crystal Jewels Get that Spider! PC Crystal Jewels Go Brawl! series Crystal Jewels Go Brawl! This game is released in United States in late 1994. The game is based on the Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game, with 30 playable sets offline and online. This is available on the early Windows version. Crystal Jewels Go Brawl! 2 This game is released in United States in late 1995. The game is based on the Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game, with 60 playable sets offline and online. This is available on the early Windows version. Crystal Jewels Adventure Challenge The PC game, founded in 1997 challenges the player into a series of events. It is based on the part of the anime series. When the game was launched, it became one of the first game to be played in PC in Japan. Crystal Jewels Master Adventurer This game was founded in 1998 in Japan. It is available in 8 languages and is set off to the second Game Series. The game, like Crystal Jewels Adventure Challenge, is a gameplay similar to the main Crystal Jewels games, hut the side games were there with the dancing competituin against the NPC. Crystal Jewels Advanced Kanji The pc game, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kanji, made in 1999 in Japan, teaches children advanced Kanji. Crystal Jewels Sketch The PC game, Crystal Jewels Sketch, was released in 2002 in Japan, allowing players to learn how to draw Crystal Monsters. The OC game was never released in the United States and consist of some characters from the anime. Crystal Jewels Activity Adventures!! The PC game released in 2003. It is introduced in the third game series of the video games in the Crystal Jewels series. Once the game is created, the game could be in any PC. Crystal Jewels MC! How to Be a Crystal Brawler The OC game introduces to the fifth generation of the Crystal Jewels series. The PC game can be played on Kicrosoft and Windows. It takes place in the Dandfordin Region teaching players the rules of being Crysral Brawlers. The PG game was created in 2011. Crystal Jewels Travel to the Past! The PC puzzle app founded in 2013 in Japan. The PC can be found in Microsoft, Windows, and Mac PCs. When the apl is created, it is available in 3 languages, Japanese, English, and Spanish. The game challenges the player to set the timeline in the correct chronology order. Crystal Jewels 3D World The PC game founded in 2015 in Japan makes the player desugn him or herself and go out to the Crystal World. Crystal Jewels Spider Style The app that was launched in 2003. It lets children record songs and play music on the app. It is available in 6 languages, and is available in Windows. The features includes some songs from the Crystal Jewels anime. Video recording and pictures into videos are available as well, when they are available in Windows, they are useable by files.